Gotta Get into College
by ThAtOtHeRpSyCoPaTh
Summary: Percabeth Fluff. Annabeth gets rejected from Harvard and Percy comes to the rescue. Title comes from something my friend said. Super Fluffy! One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, I know you all wanted the next chapter of Finnick's Final Request but this was already done so I posted this. I had a weird craving for Percabeth Fluff the other day and then I ended up writing one.**

**So here it is, SUPER. FLUFFY. Fluffity Fluffity Fluff. How about some peanutbutter and FLUFF.**

**Well, that was fun.**

**Read and Review PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson...**

**Annabeth does ;)**

* * *

It was one of those gross rainy days that made you just want to go back to bed. So I did.

Mom and Paul had gone to the mall to go shopping, eat an early dinner and catch a movie, so I had the apartment to myself. I had just opened the refrigerator looking for something to eat (What? Demigods gotta eat too!), when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding thick and sleepy.

"Percy, is that you?"

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?"

"I got my letter back from Harvard." she said.

"That's great! What'd it sa-"

"They rejected me!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Aw, Annabeth its okay, a lot of people don't get in." it was really kind of awkward comforting someone over the phone

"Yeah, but-but my interview was p-perfect and my essay was one of the best one's I've ever written." she gasped between sobs.

"Then why did they reject you?" I asked, confused.

"Because I have ADHD and dyslexia. They 'do not think I could keep up with the immense work load'." she said, imitating a stuffy, prestigious academic.

"Isn't that discrimination?"

"That's what I said," she replied, "but then I realized they're all lawyers and I probably didn't want to fight them."

"Good call."

"But that's not all; apparently they didn't like my transcript either, what with all the changing schools and years missing from record."

"Years missing from record?" I questioned.

"When I used to spend the whole year at camp."

"Oh yeah."

"I did get put on the wait list at Princeton though." she told me, a little happier.

"That's the spirit. You got into Brown already, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, they said they'd love to have me."

"At least you got into something; I'll be lucky to get into community college."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get in and hey, it's only the early admissions. You still haven't sent them all in have you?"

"No, I haven't. I actually just finished my essay." I replied sheepishly, "Would you mind reading it?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks. Hey, you want to come over now? Mom and Paul are out and I've got a pile of movies. Plus all the super buttery popcorn you can eat."

"Sounds like a good time. Better than sitting here and moping." she sighed

"Come on and we can drown our sorrows in a couple pints of Ben and Jerry's. I have Chunky Monkey." I persuaded.

"I am so there! See you in a little while."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

About half an hour later the door bell rang and when I answered the door, there stood Annabeth, wearing her old, worn out, gray sweatpants that made her eyes look even prettier. She had on one of her many orange camp half blood t-shirts that had been worn so many times it didn't even look that orange anymore. And, as always, she had on her camp necklace.

"What?" she asked, sounding alarmed "Is there a spider on me?" Her voice rose about three octaves. I was only aware of the fact that my mouth was hanging open when I went to close it.

Then, I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You just look so beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"What in this?" she said, gesturing to her shirt. "I just wore it because it smells like home."

"You smell like home." I said, pulling her closer. "I missed you."

"I just saw you yesterday." she reminded me.

"Yeah, but that was with my Mom and Paul. I like it better when it's just the two of us."

"Me too." her voice was muffled by my shoulder. "Come on, let's see that essay."

"Do we have to?" I sighed.

"Yes we do, that is if you still want to get into college?"

"Okay, fine." I sighed

"Oh, Percy." she laughed, "I didn't spend twenty minutes in the Taxi of Doom and then walk half a mile in the pouring rain just so we could have some alone time, although I'd spend half my life in there and walk across the globe if it meant getting to you. No, I came to watch movies, get my Chunky Monkey and read your essay. And then maybe we can work something out." That made me smile.

"Okay if you insist. Essay's on the table, correcting pens are in the mug by the phone. The gods know you're gonna need it. I'll make popcorn and get the ice-cream."

"Extra butter on the popcorn, okay?" Annabeth said, pecking him on the cheek. "And please don't destroy anything. We've seen what you can do in the kitchen."

"Wow, I'm hurt." I said, mockingly, "You don't deserve Chunky Monkey."

"Oh pretty please."

"No." but my resolve was wavering, she kept giving me that look that I could never resist.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." and before I knew what had happened her lips were crashing against mine and my resolve crumbled.

"Alright, you can have it. You can have anything you want." I breathed in between kisses.

"That's what I thought." Annabeth said, pulling away, grabbing the essay off the table and curling up on the couch.

Gods that girl knew how to get to me, always has.

I was able to make the popcorn without incident. I actually remembered to not leave a fork in the microwave this time. Don't ask, Annabeth and Grover didn't stop laughing for at least a week.

I walked into the living room just as Annabeth put the essay down.

"What'd you think?" I asked, a little worried.

"Well first of all I was touched," the prompt was 'what could you not live without,' of course Annabeth was at the top of the list. "And secondly there weren't even that many mistakes. Just don't get your hopes up about being a professional speller, Seaweed Brain."

"That's why I have my own personal spell checker." I said, sitting down next to her, "You really liked it?"

"Loved it." she said, taking a handful of popcorn. "So, what're we watching?"

"Let's see, I have about five hours of those stupid gladiator shows." Making fun of those stupid gladiator reality shows was a favorite pastime of most demigods, especially Thalia. They all had such poor technique; it was a miracle any of them lived.

"Sounds good, I'm totally in the mood for violence. I'll just pretend the losers are the Harvard admissions board."

"Well, that works." I totally lucked out with Annabeth; most chick flicks put her to sleep faster than they put me to sleep. One time we had a contest to see who could watch the most of _You've got Mail_, because my mother insisted we watch it with her. I don't think either of us made it through the opening credits.

"This is nice." Annabeth sighed a little while later.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, and it really was. We were lying down on the oh, so very comfy couch and Annabeth had her head against my chest which allowed me to play with her soft, shiny hair.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." she said turning her head towards me and kissing me.

"I love you, too." I murmured through another kiss, simultaneously wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my lap so I could kiss her better.

It really was nice. That is, until we heard the key turning in the door.

Annabeth's eyes got really wide and I said "Quick, look normal!" My mom was perfectly fine with Annabeth and I being together. As a matter of fact she loves Annabeth and sometimes wonders why she puts up with me. But then again, it's probably not a good idea to throw it in her face that her seventeen year old son has a girlfriend and that it's relatively serious.

When the door opened, Annabeth and I were on opposite ends of the couch, casually eating popcorn that had been stone cold for at least half an hour.

"Hey kids, Annabeth, I didn't know you were coming over." my mom said, her hair plastered to her face from the incessant rain.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." I said, trying to keep a normal tone.

"Yeah, Percy wanted me to read his essay." Annabeth added.

"Wow, you came all the way here in the rain just to read that essay?" my mom asked incredulously, "Percy's lucky to have you, really lucky.

"Yeah I know." I sighed, neither of them ever let me forget it, "Hey Mom, where's Paul?"

"Parking the Prius," she told me, "Can you believe he dropped me off and I'm still this wet?" Annabeth and I both shook our heads.

"Okay, now I have a question for you two," Uh oh, now I was worried. "Why are you watching an infomercial for the," she squinted at the T.V., "All new Weight Watchers Exercise program? Last time I checked neither of you need to go on a diet and you both get more exercise in a week than most people get in a year." Oh, Hades, I forgot to change the channel! The show must have ended while I was kissing Annabeth.

"Uhh," I muttered intelligently just as Annabeth was saying,

"Well, you see Mrs. Jackson," but then the door swung open and Paul Blofis came in, saving my butt yet again.

"Hey Sally, hey kids, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. How was the movie?" I asked, before my Mom could say anything.

"Oh, it was excellent, wasn't it Paul?" Poor Paul, unfortunately for him my Mom loved chick flicks.

"Yeah, it was great." Paul replied and it got real quiet.

"Wow, is it really that late already?" I said looking at the clock, "You probably ought to get back, Annabeth."

"Oh yes, you're probably right, Percy." she said with a wink.

"Oh Annabeth, are you sure you can't stay? Paul and I saw the new Twilight movie and I thought maybe we could all watch the first one again."

"I'm sorry, Sally, sounds like fun. It's just that since I've been staying on Olympus for the duration of the construction, my mother's been really strict about curfew." I knew Annabeth was making it up just to get out of the completely unrealistic, sparkly vampire marathon. The only time Annabeth's mother had contacted her during construction was when she had been designing the Temple to Athena.

"Okay. Percy, why don't you give her a ride. I wouldn't want you to have to walk or take a cab in this terrible weather."

"Okay, Paul do you mind if I borrow the car?" I asked.

"Only if you promise there won't be any Pegasuss." he called from the kitchen.

"Pegasi." Annabeth and I corrected him at the same time.

"Whatever, you kids are to smart for me. Keys are on the table, Perce."

"Thanks." I called, taking Annabeth's hand and going to grab the keys.

"Oh, and Percy," Paul added.

"Yeah?"

"You be good to her." he said, pointing to Annabeth.

"Gods, I know she's way too good for me, why do you all have to remind me?" I said exasperated. Annabeth was bright red and I couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed or if she was just trying not to laugh. "I'll be back." I called, pulling Annabeth through the door. I could still hear them laughing even through the door. Nice, real nice.

"Now," I pulled Annabeth to me, "Where were we before they so rudely interrupted?"


End file.
